


It'll Always Be Him

by JustHannah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, F/M, Love, Social Anxiety, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4813319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHannah/pseuds/JustHannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex had known Isaac since they started school together when they were very young, now sophomore's in Beacon Hills High School they still kept a distance from each other only for the fact that she begins to realize the truth about his fathers daily abuse towards Isaac, but that distance won't last very long because of their unconditional love they begin to have for each other. But will the pain they both endure and the super natural get in the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lex

   My name is Lex, I'm a sophomore at Beacon Hills High School, its not exactly the most fun school to go to but then again when is any school fun to go to?  
   Our town is different then the others, with a sort of scary hint to it, one thing that might be the reason it seems scary to others is because of the supernatural...werewolves that is. I'm one of very few who know of them but that's only because my brother just so happened to be one. He died after my father died of cancer almost a year ago leaving me with my mom and my sister, Rachel. His depression got the best of him, I don't know exactly know how it happened since werewolves heal but then again I really don't think I wanna know. I was the one who found him just lying dead in his room on the floor, I cant even explain how it felt to see that sight. I however suffer from the same thing except that I also suffer from severe anxiety and panic attacks. No one knows...I make sure of it.  
   I don't have many friends except a girl named Allison and her group of friends Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Isaac, and Scott, Allison's boyfriend, but I distance myself from them. I don't want their pity and I don't want to get attached to someone and form a friendship that I know I'll ruin sooner or later. Allison, I know for sure is a werewolf hunter along with her family the Argents only because she trusted me enough to tell me and Scott told me that he was a werewolf, the others are all human as far as I know. But Isaac...I've known him since we were very young, he's always been different...the looks we exchange everyday...he always looks so sad and broken, it kills me to see him like that. It's sad how the ones being hurt are always the ones who least deserve it.


	2. Familiar Faces

   I was awakened by the air leaving my lungs and my heart beating irregularly fast, my body started to shake and I could barely find air to breathe. I sat up on my bed clutching my chest and breathing in my nose and out of my mouth. I looked at the clock and it read 4:43am. I sat there for what seemed like hours hoping the tightening in my chest and my anxiety would go away but as always it never did. My breathing finally went back to normal but I still felt nervous and guilty for some reason. I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table and it read 5:21am...going to school on 5 hours of sleep is gonna be great especially since its Monday... note the sarcasm.  
   I decided to get out of bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and go to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower before I stripped out of my pajamas and waited till the water was warm enough to get in. I got in and instantly washed my hair and body trying to forget my anxiety. I could still feel my heart beating out of my chest. I got out of the shower and rapped myself in a towel taking my pajamas back to my room and into my laundry basket. I went to go get dressed and when I was finished I grabbed my phone and my iPod and put them into the pocket in my hoodie.  
   The house was still dark so I watched closely as I walked downstairs and turned the light on in the kitchen to get a glass of water. I sat down in one of the stools and just stared at the clear liquid in front of me letting my mind wander, but it always came back to those blue eyes... they always looked so scared and sad...I tried to push the thoughts of Isaac away but I couldn't.  
    I walked into the living room with my glass of water and tried to relax on the couch, putting My Understandings by Of Mice & Men on my iPod at a quiet volume careful not to wake my sister and my mom up. I stared at the ceiling for a bit and just let my mind go blank until I decided to lay down hoping to sleep. Sleep never came so I laid there with my eyes closed determined to pass the time.  
   I sipped the last of my water and put it in the dish washer seeing the clock on the stove say 6:43am. I went to the refrigerator and got out some eggs and bacon and started making breakfast for Rachel and my mom even though they wouldn't be up for hours. I got finished but stuck with not eating anything for breakfast like I always do.  
   I ran back upstairs to the bathroom and fixed my hair and put on my makeup then grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything I needed. I walked into my moms room and kissed her forehead whispering "I'm leaving, I love you," and did the same with Rachel.  
   I walked down the stairs not as carefully since there was sunlight this time and grabbed my keys and walked out to my car. I unlocked the car, got in, put my bag in the front, and connected my iPod to the stereo putting on Day by Day by Miss May I. I took a breath and backed out slowly and carefully then drove to Beacon Hills High School.  
   I pulled into the parking lot and found a space close to the school next to a car I know to be Jackson's. I picked up my bag from the passenger seat and unhooked my iPod from the stereo when I heard a knock on my window and I looked up to see Allison's smiling face. She stepped away from the door so that I could get out, I closed the door behind me and was greeted by a hug.  
   "Hey, how was your weekend?!" she asked as she was still hugging me.  
   "Uneventful and yours?" I replied with a laugh as she let go, I didn't even need to ask how her weekend was, I new she and Scott had to have spent the weekend together for her to be this happy, but I really am happy that they have each other.  
   "With Scott! It was amazing-" she exclaimed and kept going on and on about how much fun they had and how they were so in love.  
   "Speaking of Scott, where is he?" I asked, figuring she already knew.  
   "Almost here Stiles is driving him and you know Stiles isn't always the best at getting here on time," she joked which made me laugh.  
   "Is he driving Isaac and Scott today?" I wondered, my nerves began to calm as I heard her answer.  
   "Yup," she smiled so happily as she watched the Jeep pull into a parking space a few rows away, I was afraid she'd explode.  
   "And what might you two ladies be talking about?" Lydia stood in the middle of us startling me a bit as she spoke out of nowhere.  
   "Scott," we all three said at the same time.  
   "Of course you are," Lydia replied with a smirk as Jackson walked over and hugged her and kissed her cheek from behind.  
    "Hey Allison, hey Lex," Jackson chimed in making both Allison and I say hey back.  
   All four of us looked over to see the three boys getting out of the Jeep and start to watch over to us, Allison clutched my arm in excitement but all I could concentrate on was Isaac... you could tell that they were joking about something because Stiles and Scott started laughing and so was Isaac but it looked forced.  
   As soon as they reached us Allison let go of my arm and hugged and kissed Scott.  
   "Welp! Their not gonna stop sucking face anytime soon!" Stiles exclaimed making us all laugh but I could still tell that Isaac was forcing it.  
   "Hello Stiles," Lydia, Jackson and I greeted him at the same time.  
   I glanced at Isaac to see that he was already staring but neither of us would stop until I looked down at his hand, it had a bruise on the top and the side was bleeding, I gave him a sad but curious expression and he returned it with a faint, sad smile.


	3. Close

   "So how is everyone's day going?" Allison asked to spark conversation.  
   "Good, glad no one has the same outfit on as me again," Lydia replied.  
   "I know me too I hate when that happens," Allison said while flattening her dress down on her thighs.  
   The girls carried on with their conversation about their outfits but I just kept quiet knowing mine wasn't very fashionable to them, I listened to the boys talk about lacrosse and how crazy Mr. Finstock was, he's the Gym, Economics, and Lacrosse coach.  
   "Hey are you guys coming to lacrosse practice after school?" Stiles wondered hoping Lydia would be there since he's had a crush on her for what seems like forever.  
   "Yup, well at least Allison and I are," Lydia answered smiling towards Jackson who earned a scoff from Stiles.  
   "And what about you?" Isaac asked me, smiling a bit.  
   "Maybe I don't know," I looked down at my hands.  
   "Why not?" he questioned.  
   "Just have to make sure everything's alright at home," I answered, Rachel also has depression but acts more on it then I do like trying to commit suicide and even hurting herself, she's a freshman in college but is taking a leave of absence.  
   "Oh, okay..." Isaac responded in a sad tone.  
   I really did want to be around him, not only because of the fact that he made my anxiety go away, but because he is so perfect in everyway... how caring he is which led me to believe that I could talk to him for hours on end, but I don't know if I could do that, no matter how understanding he is, there's always a part of me that tells me that he'll hate me if I tell him everything.  
   "I'm sorry," I apologized seeing his sad expression turn happy.  
   "Its okay, don't apologize," he smiled.  
   All I could do was stare at him, until the bell rang to signal that lunch was over.  
   I walked back to my locker and got out my Algebra and Writing books then walked to my writing class, a couple doors away from my locker.  
   I saw Lydia and Allison sitting next to each other in the second row from the back but Isaac sat in the back row, I took the seat next to him and he immediately greeted me, "Long time no see."  
   I smiled in return and listened to Allison and Lydia's conversation, they were talking about having a double date with Scott and Jackson.  
   I looked down at Isaacs hand and flinched, there were multiple cuts instead of just the one on the side and apparently he noticed and asked, "What's wrong Alex?"  
   "Your hand looks worse then I thought."  
   "It looks worse then it feels,"  I knew it hurt him to say that because it wasn't the truth.  
   "I hope so," I looked from his hand to his pained eyes.  
   Class started and again I started writing notes as she was explaining how important grammar was and of course my hands started shaking and I immediately put my pen down hoping no one would notice but Isaac did.  
   "Are you alright?" his voice sounded concerned and his eyes were burning through me.  
   "Yeah, my hand just hurts from writing so much," I lied but I knew he could see right through it.  
   "You can trust me..." he trailed off, I knew I could trust him in keeping the secret but I wasn't sure if I could trust him not to hate me.  
   "I know," I clutched my hands together trying to make the shaking stop but it just kept going.  
   He put his hand down on my hands and the shaking subsided a little then he made me look at him.  
   "You can trust me with anything," he assured me.  
   "When you tell me I promise to tell you," I said referring to his hand, earning an understanding nod from him.  
   He kept his hand on mine considering the desks were so close to each other that it wasn't very noticeable, it was so comforting and warm whereas my hands were so cold.  
   "Why are your hands so cold?" he held onto my hands harder, it made me smile like an idiot.  
   "I don't know, why are yours so warm?" I asked while running my index finger in circles on his non-injured hand seeing him smile out of the corner of my eye.  
   "I don't know," he laughed a bit, but then started paying attention to the board at the front of the room as did I.  
   The bell rang just as the teacher was explaining a future assignment we needed to prepare for, Isaac again helped me put my things away then walked me to the girls locker room.  
   "Meet you in there," he hadn't let go of my hand until he turned to walk away, now my hand felt cold and they started to shake again.  
   "Okay," I said as he walked away.  
   "Great... gym," Lydia said as she walked up beside me followed by Jackson, Scott, Allison, and Stiles.  
   "See you in there," Scott said to Allison and kissed her then walked away with Stiles and Jackson did the same.  
   "God I love Scott," she smiled watching him turn around and mouth 'I love you more'.  
   "Trust me, we know," Lydia replied as she looked at me.  
   We walked into the girls locker room and got our gym clothes and got dressed within the time span of ten minutes.  
   After we finished changing we went out to the gym and waited for the boys to get done, we heard the door to the boys locker room open and snapped our heads to see the guys walking in.  
   Allison grabbed my arm in excitement, "Someone's excited to see her boyfriend," Lydia exclaimed before running up to Jackson who kissed her head as she hugged him.  
   I looked at Isaac to see him already smiling at me, but Stiles was just oozing rage as he watched Lydia and Jackson.  
   "Lahey! Johnson! Come get the matts and the volleyball net out!" Mr. Finstock yelled at us from the closet attached to the gym and we did as he instructed, Isaac got the matts, I got the net, and Mr. Finstock got the volleyball.  
   "Are you okay to play?" I asked Isaac.  
   "As long as your on my team yeah," I could see pain in his eyes but smiled at him anyway.  
   When we were done setting up the equipment Isaac took my hand softly and whispered, "Don't worry Alex, I'll be fine I promise."  
   "Let me know if it starts hurting okay?"  
   "Okay," we walked over to where everyone was standing waiting for their name to be called onto one of the teams.  
   "Stilinski, Martin, Argent, Greenburg, Olsen, Boyd, and Smith on one team, McCall, Whittemore, Olsen, Reyes, Lahey, Johnson, and Mahealani on the other, Daehler keep score."  
   The game started twenty minutes in I could tell Isaac was hurting pretty badly but he kept going till it was time to go back and get dressed out of our gym clothes.  
   Just as we finished getting dressed the bell rang and we left, we walked out of the girls locker room and was greeted by the boys.  
   I walked to my next class which I had with Jackson, Scott, and Isaac, Algebra, we walked into the classroom and again Isaac sat with my in the back of the classroom and Scott and Jackson sat next to each other two rows up from us.  
   I got out my book and my Algebra notebook and Isaac did the same except he had a worried expression on his face.  
   "What's wrong? You look worried."  
   "It's nothing, would you mind driving me home from lacrosse practice?"  
   "I guess I could why?"  
   "My dad bailed on me," he flinched when the word 'dad' came out, worrying me.  
   "Okay, I'll take you," I replied seeing him smile in the corner of my eye but still looked scared and worried.  
   The class went on a bit boring since we already learned what she was teaching last year, soon enough the class ended.  
   Isaac followed me to my locker and I put everything in it and locked it back up, I started shaking again and he noticed and took my hands to calm me down and it worked like it had earlier today.  
   I followed him to the gym and walked him to the boys locker room then we separated, he went into the locker room and I went out to the field to the bleacher and saw Allison and Lydia wave me over to them.  
   "Hey I thought you weren't going to be here," Allison asked, confused.  
   "I'm driving Isaac home," I answered simply and sat beside Allison while they talked amongst themselves occasionally asking me a question or two.  
   The boys walked onto the field behind Mr. Finstock and they started scrimmaging, I began to wonder again if Isaac was gonna be okay while practicing, knowing lacrosse is a dangerous sport, my chest tightened and I kept trying to breath in my nose and out of my mouth but my shaking was the worst of it all.  
   All through practice it wouldn't stop but I was mainly worrying about Isaac, he'd just been tackled by one of the other players that I wasn't familiar with, but he got up and kept playing.  
   Practice lasted just over an hour and I texted my sister asking if she was alright and that I'd be home in a little while to which she replied 'I'm alright todays been a good day.'  
   The boys went back to the locker room to shower and change while I waited for Isaac in the gym. It only took him around fifteen minutes to do so and he came out with wet hair from his shower which made me so much more attracted to him.  
   "Sorry I took so long," he took my hand again seeing as I was still shaking and we walked out to my car, "Thank you for taking me home Alex, I owe you one."  
   "Anytime, don't worry about it," I unlocked the car letting go of his hand and both of us got in, I connected my iPod to the stereo and put on 'And the Snakes Start to Sing' by Bring Me The Horizon on.  
   "Nice choice," he said as I started the car, backed out of the space and drove out of the parking lot.  
   "Thanks, do you still live in the same house as before?"  
   "Yeah, do you remember where it is?"  
   "Surprisingly yes," he smiled at my answer.  
   "Do you mind?" He asked pointing to my iPod, I shook my head in response and he picked it up carefully and looked through my music with a satisfied look on his face.  
   I drove onto his street, him realizing and putting my iPod down and looking at me as I pulled into his empty driveway.  
   "Thank you again."  
   "Anytime Isaac," I smiled taking his hand, "If something happens, text me okay?"  
   "We'll see," he smiled a pained smile then got out of the car shutting the door behind him. I watched as he unlocked his door and waving at me before walking in and closing it.  
   I sighed and sat there for a few minutes trying to calm down, I backed out and drove down the street towards my house getting there a few minutes later.


	4. Home

   I walked in the front door and went up to my room, put my bad down on the floor, and went to Rachel's room.  
   "Hey!" she jumped on me hugging me tightly.  
   "Hey Rachel, what have you been doing?" I greeted her hugging her back.  
   "You know, sleeping, watching TV, the regular. By the way thank you for making breakfast it was delicious," it made me happy so see her smile, she never smiled anymore, she had good days but they were rare and far apart.  
   "Welcome," I smiled as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
   I opened the fridge and got out some fruit, washed it off, and cut it up into two bowls that Rachel got out. After I cut them up I got out two glasses and filled mine with water then gave Rachel hers.  
   "How was school?" she asked.  
   "Good, but having anxiety and panic attacks suck," I replied.  
   "I'm sorry," she frowned.  
   "It's not your fault."  
   We finished eating and went into the living room and decided to watch movies till I went out to go get dinner, I let her decide on Sweeney Todd, Warm Bodies, and Horrible Bosses. I put in the Sweeney Todd and turned on the TV, it went straight to the menu screen and I pressed play on the remote when I sat down.  
   Rachel ended up with her legs in my lap by the end until I got up and changed the DVDs to Horrible Bosses and sat back down on the couch. I did the same when it was over, switching the DVDs to Warm Bodies and looked at the time, 5:53pm.  
   "What do you want me to get for dinner?" I asked get up and slowly heading toward the stairs.  
   "Uh, Chinese is that okay?"  
   "Sure I'll go ask mom, see you in a while," she waved goodbye and I walked up to my moms room to see her sleeping peacefully like she always did.  
   "Mom, wake up," I murmured, sitting down next to her shaking he a little.  
   "Yes?" she stretched and opened her eyes sleepily.  
   "I need money for food," I brushed her hair out of her face.  
   "What are we getting?"  
   "Chinese."  
   "Alright, get $30 from my purse, get me sweet and sour chicken please," she closed her eyes again.  
   I got the money from her purse, walked down the stairs, out the front door and into my car, plugging in my iPod again and turning on Life Cycles by The Word Alive and headed to the restaurant.  
   I pulled in and got a parking space then walked in going up to the front to the carry out desk. As I waited for someone to assist me I looked into the dinning room and saw Isaac looking at his father trying not to look scared, he looked at me and waved when his father wasn't looking.  
   "What can I get for you miss?" a lady stepped up to the counter and greeted me.  
   "Could I get one sweet and sour chicken, one kungpao chicken, and one chicken lo mein?"  
   "Sure, it'll be fifteen minutes until its ready, $23.45," I handed her the money and got out my phone and texted Isaac.  
   'You okay?'.  
   I saw him look down into his lap and felt my phone vibrate in my hands, 'Yeah I'm fine'.  
   'I hope we have that talk soon'.  
   'You and me both' he smiled faintly at me from across the room as we both put our phones in our pockets.  
   It was another 10 minutes till I was handed the food and I waved goodbye to Isaac and saw him frown like he was going to cry. I walked back out to my car and drove back home listening to Vices by Memphis May Fire.  
   I got home and ate dinner with Rachel while watching War Bodies after giving my mom her food. After the movie ended I put both Rachel's food and my food in the fridge and heard Rachel start watching another movie and I just went upstairs to my room.  
   I pulled some of the notes that I didn't put in my locker and went over them multiple times each.  
   I put the notes back into my bag and put my phone and iPod on my beside table then grabbed a pair of pajamas heading towards the bathroom to shower. I started the water and stripped out of my clothes, the water was cold but I didn't care, I could feel my heart beating all through my body.  
   I let the cold water run down my body and washed my hair and body then got out drying off and quickly put my pajamas on.   
   I went to my room and put my clothes in the hamper and went to my moms room to bring her food down to the fridge and sitting next to Rachel who was watching Avatar in a laying position.  
   "In your pajamas already?" she asked noticing my clothes.  
   "Didn't get much sleep last night."  
   "Going to bed after the movie?"  
   "Yeah," I barely kept my eyes open through the movie so I just decided to leave half way through saying goodnight to Rachel then going upstairs into my room.  
   I turned off the light and got in bed but my anxiety was keeping my awake, picking up my phone and texting Isaac, 'Goodnight'.  
  'Goodnight Alex' the message was so simple and I couldn't tell how he was feeling at the moment which bothered me but I just decided to put down my phone and closed my eyes trying to go to sleep and eventually I did.


	5. Maybe He Needs Time

  
   I separated from the group and went to my locker grabbing my Chemistry, History, and Economics books and binders in my bag. I headed to History which I had with Scott and Stiles but I was there before they were. They ended up running in late and getting a warning from the teacher.  
   "We miss anything important?" Scott asked.  
   "Oh yeah, like any of this is important," Stiles butted in.  
   "No just the attendance," I answered simply.  
   I think Scott understood why I was always so distant from everyone, his father left him and my father passed away, yeah its not exactly the same but he knows how it feels to have someone leave you and you can't really do anything about it.  
   But I know for a fact that Stiles understood because his mother passed away, that's why he always tries to make me laugh whenever I'm around, because he knows I'm still hurting because of how close my brother and I were.  
   "Did Allison tell you?" Scott wondered fidgeting with his pen on his desk.  
   "Tell me what?" I answered with a question.  
   "About how we spent the weekend together I can't even tell you how perfect-" then he started going on and on about it and how much he loves her which brought a smile to my face, "What?" he asked as he saw me smiling.  
   "It just makes me sort of happy to see two people who actually genuinely care and love each other," he looked dumbfounded and I just shook my head.  
   The teacher kept talking about the US' involvement in the world war while I just kept jotting down notes not really giving two shits about it but doing it anyway.  
   "You know the full moons tomorrow right?" Stiles asked Scott and I and I was surprised the teacher didn't hear him.  
   "No shit I know," Scott laughed and Stiles pulled a face at him then turned to me.  
   "Yeah but what does that have to do with me?" I asked trying not to sound mean.  
   "Touché my friend," he replied.  
   The bell rang and I gathered my books and went to my next class which I had with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Jackson, and Isaac, Chemistry.  
   I walked into the classroom to see Jackson and Lydia at a lab table together holding hands and the perfect Isaac in the back of the room with no partner. I met his gaze and he motioned me to come sit next to him which I did.  
   "Hey Alex," he smiled a genuine smile, he was the only one who called me from my actual name, not that I didn't like them calling me Lex I just love hearing Isaac say it.  
   "Hi Isaac," his smile was contagious.  
   "How was your weekend?" he asked truly interested.  
  "Uneventful, and yours?" panic ran through his eyes which made me worry.  
   "The same," he faked a smile this time.  
   Mr. Harris started teaching and again I started writing notes even when I wasn't instructed to do so but I felt Isaac's eyes on me the whole time... I looked back at him taking a break from my notes and he just smiled that amazing smile that could even cure cancer. I looked deeply into his beautiful blue eyes and neither of us could drop the stare until Mr. Harris started to yell at Stiles for throwing something at him but it was really Scott.  
   "What happened to your hand?" I asked not meeting his eyes.  
   "I fell off of my bike."  
   "You don't have to lie to me Isaac... you know you can trust me."  
   He fell silent the rest of the period but still kept staring at me but not in a hateful way, more like the opposite from hateful, maybe he just needed time to tell me, I wouldn't blame him.  
   The bell rang and Isaac and I got up at the same moment, he helped me put away my belongings then walked me out the door to my next class, Economics with Mr. Finstock.  
   "I'll see you later?" Isaac asked with hope gleaming in his beautiful eyes.  
   "Maybe," I answered honestly but gave him a hopeful smile.  
   I don't normally sit with that group at lunch, like I said I don't want to build something up and then ruin it completely I care about them too much.  
   "Well I guess I'll just have to see then," he smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair and walked away leaving me completely breathless.  
   "Come on Johnson sit down!" Mr. Finstock yelled at me calling me by my last name as I scurried to my seat beside Stiles.  
   "He's still off his meds, isn't he?" Stiles asked sarcastically.  
   "I don't think he's ever been on them to be honest," we both laughed until the warming bell ran saying were late, then class began.  
   I felt a bit off today for some reason as I wrote the notes but felt a flood of relief wash over me as the bell rang again meaning it was time for me to go to English with Ms. Blake.  
   I walked to that class passing Isaac in the hall exchanging an intense glance, I walked to my locker and put my books away and got out my English one and headed to class.  
   I sat down next to Allison who was in front of Scott and Lydia was sat behind me with Jackson on her left.  
   Ms. Blake handed us a book that we were assigned to read and as soon as all of them were passed out the bell rang for lunch.  
   "Hey you should sit with is for lunch today, Lex,"Allison said with a smile, with Scott by her side.  
   "Mmkay, you really want me to?"   
   "Yeah, why wouldn't I?"  
   "Good question," the 3 of us walked out of class together with Lydia and Jackson.  
   "Hey I'll meet you guys in there," I informed them heading in the direction of my locker.  
   I emptied my bag and shut my locker, my head started to wander...there was a voice telling me I don't deserve them and that their too good for me... I knew it was my own subconscious but I couldn't help but listen.  
   I walked to the lunchroom door and met Isaac's eyes from across the cafeteria and I walked in and sat between Allison and Isaac but my subconscious was still bothering me, I couldn't ignore it.  



End file.
